Always Her Hero
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: Isn't it time that Lucky saves the day AND gets the girl? A new character in town gives him a chance to regain his "Spencer" Charisma and Character!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have a million stories to work on, but I just watched some Lucky(JJ) videos and I want to write a story just for him- giving him hope and his "man-hood" back... plus isn't it about time that Lucky gets to save the day AND get the girl. (Zoe is my character- it is my humble opinion that no one on the show right now is worthy of this man!) Current timeline (6/25/10) Only the Niz baby is REALLY a Niz baby. PS the whole Lucky stalking Spook Island is OUT (that is too stupid) Luke and Tracy are fine.

Always Her Hero- 1

Would the ugliness ever stop? Sometimes Lucky hated his job. Hated having to tell a family member that their loved one was never coming home or as the case was tonight seeing the abuse someone had suffered at another's hands.

He still had nightmares from the night Georgie Jones had died and disturbing flashbacks of seeing a beaten and broken Kristina Corinthos at this same hospital.

It was another of those nights only this time at least it was a stranger.

Sighing he waited patiently for Patrick Drake to tell him that he could speak with the victim. At this point she was a nameless, twenty-something year old woman, beaten by someone and left on the side of the road.

"Lucky? Hey, man thanks for coming down. It's not pretty, but so far most of her injuries are superficial and will heal over time. I am waiting for a CT Scan, but I am pretty confident that she will be ok." Patrick ran a tired hand through his hair, "I am more concerned with the emotional trauma. She hasn't said a word to anyone- paramedics, nurses- no one."

"Ok. Well, let me see if I can talk to her," taking a deep breath Lucky continued, "Maybe if I can reassure her that she is safe I can get her to open up."

Walking slowly into the cubicle, Lucky quickly surveyed the area and took note of their surroundings. He wanted to assess the situation to make sure he handled this delicate matter right.

At first glance he would have thought she was a child, she looked fragile sitting there in her dirty and torn clothes, her long blonde curls stuck in clumps around her battered face. For a moment it was like seeing Lulu there instead of a stranger. He choked back the anguish that the image brought and made himself remain professional.

He must have made some noise because she opened her eyes and he found himself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that seemed too big for her delicate face. A cut and swollen lip emphasized the fullness of her lips. Dirty and hurt she still reminded him of an angel- golden and pale.

The bruises on her face did not make her anymore beautiful in his eyes. No, she wasn't a typical beauty like Lulu or Elizabeth, but there was something about her that drew him toward her like a moth to a flame.

Clearing his throat he realized that he had been staring at her, "Sorry. I'm Detective Lucky Spencer. I, um, needed to ask you a few questions if you feel up to answering them."

Watching her flinch and withdraw he stepped forward and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's ok, if you don't want to talk right now. I can wait, but do you think maybe I could at least get your name? Do you have any family you want me to call?"

She continued to stare at him as she shook her head in the negative.

Lucky took the gesture as a good sign, at least he was making some kind of progress with her, "No you won't tell me your name, or no you don't have family."

Seeing her sigh, he waited patiently, "My name is Zoe and no, there's no one to call."

He had to lean forward to hear her words, but she had spoken them and he was relieved. Her voice was totally uncharacteristic from her innocent appearance. It was slightly husky and flowed like the smoothest, velvety whiskey off the tongue.

"Ok, Zoe. Can I get you anything? Some water?" He took another step toward her a pulled the chair next to her bed closer, "Do mind if I sit here beside you?"

She shook her head slowly and though she was tensed up like she wanted nothing more to flee from the room she allowed him to sit next to her.

"You must be pretty tired. I promise that no one can hurt you here, so why don't you try and get some rest?" He reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and waited for her reaction. He knew that her setting boundaries would give him a sign on how to continue with this interview.

At first she flinched and started to pull away, but then to both of their surprise she grabbed on to Lucky's hand and held it as if it were a life line. Lucky felt her grip relax and smiled at her, "I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

She gave him a tiny nod and let herself relax for the first time in hours, exhaustion pulled at her and no matter how hard she fought it there was nothing left to do but surrender.

Watching her fight sleep, Lucky sat calmly beside her taking mental notes on her injuries and trying to send soothing vibes to her. Even though her eyes never left his face, he knew the minute that she could no longer keep them open.

That some monster could lay a hand on this woman angered him. If it was the last thing he did, he would find the person that did this and give them a taste of their own medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Michael is home now- but he is NOT living with Dante- Another thing the writers are throwing on the altar of Dante The Smooth. As for Zoe I am modeling her after the GREAT Tamara Braun!

Always Her Hero- 2

After Zoe had fallen asleep, Lucky went to the nurse's station to talk to Epiphany. He was waiting for her to get off the phone when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Lucky. Everything ok?"

Turning he faced his cousin with a sigh, "Just here on a case. Everything ok with you? Or are you just making a run through the ER?" He smiled as the little girl in Carly's arms cooed and clapped her hands.

"Everything is great here. Just came in for a check-up and I wanted to swing by and show off Josselyn to Epiphany and Patrick." Carly smiled as she bounced her angel on her hip.

"That's good. I heard Michael got to come home. That's awesome." Lucky looked back at the cubicle where Zoe lay sleeping, he hoped. He didn't want her to wake up and be scared, especially after he had promised to stay with her.

"What's up? Please tell me that no one we know is lying behind that curtain. I don't think any of us can handle anymore drama." Carly said as she gave him a pleading look.

"It's no one you know, at least no one I THINK you know." Lucky smiled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, maybe you can do something for me. I've got a young woman in there that is going to need a change of clothes. Do you think..."

Carly interrupted, "I'd be happy to help. Just tell me what you need and I will get it here for her. I don't suppose you have her sizes, hmm?"

Lucky thought about it, "Let me see if she's awake ok. Do you have time?"

Carly agreed to wait as Lucky walked back into the cubicle. His instinct to return had been right. Zoe was waking up and looking around in fear.

"Hey. Hey, I'm here. You're safe." Lucky walked back in and smiled as she visibly relaxed.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about it, but my cousin is just outside and would like to bring you a change of clothes. Would that be alright?" He asked carefully, hoping he wasn't stepping on her pride.

Zoe looked down at her torn clothes and bit her lip thoughtfully, "I don't have any money... I couldn't pay her."

"No problem, don't worry about that. Um, would it be ok if she came in so you could give her your measurements. I am afraid I am truly a guy when it comes to women and clothes." He chuckled.

Tucking a curl behind her ear carefully Zoe, began to say something, but was interrupted as Carly walked through the door.

"Hi. I'm Carly and this little munchkin is Josselyn. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or feel like I would judge you or ridicule you. I just want to offer you some help, if you want it. No strings attached." Carly smiled reassuringly.

It amazed Lucky that Zoe didn't seem to shrink back from his cousin. On her worst day Carly was still a force to be reckoned with. But, apparently Zoe was one of the few people that could actually just know instinctively that Carly was someone that you would want in your corner. He had seen it with Jason, Lulu and even experienced it a time or two.

"Why don't I take Miss Josselyn here to see Epiphany and let you ladies talk for a moment. Is that ok, Zoe?" He asked carefully.

Zoe gave him a nod and a tentative smile.

Handing Josselyn over to Lucky, Carly smiled. He was a natural with kids, she thought.

Turning to the woman in the bed she smiled, "Zoe, that's a great name. Let's figure out what you need and we will get you all set up. Lucky is a great guy- he'll make sure everything will be ok. You aren't alone anymore."

Zoe smiled shyly and thanked the vivacious woman standing before her. Maybe everything would be ok... at least until HE came back.


End file.
